As Dúvidas Que O Amor Causa
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: Kurama e Botan estão com medo de dizer o que sentem um pelo outro. Até que um se encontra com o outro, no parque. É a minha primeira fic, então, não me matem!


Oi gente! Essa é a minha primeira fic, então não me matem tão cedo! E eu prometo melhorar com o tempo!

Só umas explicações:

**Nome:** Blá - fala do personagem.

_Blá -pensamento._

(quando eu quero me intrometer)

o-o-o-o-o-o- - mudança de cenário.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Já era primavera, ia fazer um ano que ela não o via. Nossa, o tempo passou tão devagar sem ela aqui! Estou começando a ter alucinações com ela de novo... Às vezes, até sinto sua respiração calma e alegre, bem próxima dos meus ouvidos. Mas quando olha pra trás, não a vejo. Que droga! Se não fosse minha mãe daqui do Ningenkai, ela seria a pessoa que eu mais amo... Mas se eu tivesse coragem de falar isso para ela... Mesmo se tivesse... Será que ela me aceitaria? Quero dizer, eu era um grande e conhecido ladrão de Makai e ela, uma guia espiritual. Ela era uma garota doce e eu... Um youkai que poderia sair por ai matando qualquer um, se quisesse... Mas, será que é por isso que ela provavelmente não goste de mim? Será que é porque eu posso simplesmente matar qualquer um, por ter duas faces?

-o-o-o-o-

É... Já ta quase passando um ano desde que nos encontramos pela ultima vez... Será que ele ainda pensa em mim? Droga! sou mesmo uma baka! Estou o evitando e me machucando mais e mais! É só eu atravessar a cidade e estarei na casa dele! Só larguei o Reikai por causa dele a até agora nem sequer fui dar um 'alô' pra ele! Mas... Se bem que ele também nem me procurou... Nem lá no Reikai ele foi perguntar por mim... Será que ele gosta mesmo de mim? Eu sou muito alegre e ele, sério, sou muito largada e ele cuidadoso, sou muito burra e ele... Muito inteligente. Somos muito ao contrário... Que que eu faço? Quer saber... Eu vou dar uma volta no parque... Quem sabe eu possa afastar esses sentimentos pelo menos um pouco...

-o-o-o-o-

Ta quase anoitecendo. O tempo ta começando a esfriar. O parque deve estar vazio... Eu vou lá um pouco... Pelo menos, de lá eu posso ver as estrelas muito melhor que aqui, do meu quarto, e pensar sobre o que eu vou fazer. (eu tava sem imaginação, falou?)

-o-o-o-o-

Que droga! Devia ter trazido um casaco! Tinha que ser eu! Dane-se! Minha vida ta cheia de azar mesmo! Eu duvido que eu o encon... Kurama?

-o-o-o-o-

Botan...? O que ela ta fazendo aqui? Não era pra ela estar no Reikai? Será que é mais uma invenção do Koenma?

**Kurama: **B-Botan... O que faz aqui?-_ droga... O que eu vou falar pra ela depois de tanto tempo...?_

**Botan:** Eu...Eu.. Saí do Reikai..._- Meu Deus! Meu rosto está queimando!-_

**Kurama:** Por que? O que houve por lá?

Ela, então começa a derramar algumas lágrimas. Kurama corre para seca-las e a abraça.

**Kurama:** Me diga o que aconteceu.

**Botan (Se segurando pra não ficar mais vermelha do que já estava): **É que eu... Saí de lá... Por causa de você!_- Ai, eu não acredito que falei!-_

**Kurama:** Por minha causa? O que eu fiz?

**Botan:** Me fez ficar apaixonada por você...

Kurama arregalou os olhos. Não acreditava no que ouvia.

**Botan:** E... E você Kurama...?

**Kurama (Dando um sorriso):** Eu também te amo Botan. Desde o primeiro momento que a vi. Por que duvidou disso? Nunca me via te olhando de um jeito... Amoroso?

**Botan (Realmente vermelha): **Eu duvidei... Porque eu sempre achei que fossemos ao contrário um do outro...

**Kurama:** Como pôde achar isso? Se você me ama e eu te amo, não somos ao contrário um do outro.

**Botan:** Você acha?

**Kurama:** Hai!

Antes de Botan falar alguma coisa, Kurama a beijou. E ela correspondeu, o abraçando pelo pescoço, aprofundando mais o beijo. Kurama a puxa mais para si, abraçando-a pela cintura. Depois de se separarem por falta de ar, eles se olharam, em silêncio, um para o outro, Botan quebra o silêncio.

**Botan:** A gente... Vai ficar junto para... sempre?

**Kurama:** Hai. Eu te amo, Botan.

**Botan: **Eu também.

E eles, então, dão outro beijo.

FIM 

---------

Eu achei meio curtiha, mas, como é minha primeira história, vocês vão ter que ter paciência n.n. Por favor, comentem! (Mas não me apedrejem!). Tchau tchau, vejo vocês na próxima fic!


End file.
